


The Last Titan (ON HIATUS)

by angel_baby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Bottom Eren Yeager, But everyone calls him Captain, Child Furlan Church - Freeform, Child Isabel Magnolia, Commander Erwin Smith, Corporal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager-centric, Hannes is his care taker, Implied Mpreg, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mikasa and Armin are Eren's best friends, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scientist Hange Zoë, Sexual Content, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Annie, Titan Shifter Bertolt, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Reiner, Titan Shifter Ymir, Titan Shifters, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_baby/pseuds/angel_baby
Summary: Before the world was created, Titan shifters used to roam the land freely. They thrived in wealth, flourishing as ever. Until one day a tragic incident wiped out all Titan Shifters.Eren Yeager is the last remaining survivor of these magnificent creatures. He's raised by several humans who found him stranded by a river as a babe. His peaceful life takes a dreadful turn when their camp is destroyed by raging balls of fire. His companions and he join the Survey Corps who are on a quest to search for the Freedom Lands where nothing but comfort and peace exists.Trouble is at every corner of the journey making it difficult for Eren to conceal his true identity to the Survey Corps who may or may not kill him on sight.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, children of the world! (^^)
> 
> This is a brand new story based off on a totally new fandom known as Attack on Titan—SnK. I recently finished the second season and while waiting for the third season I'm catching up on the manga (I'm barely on chapter 10 (TT) ). Aside from that, I've had this idea in my mind for quite some time.
> 
> The idea developed as I remembered watching the Disney movie of Dinosaurs (2000) and suddenly the craziest idea burst into my mind. Why not create a story based off of it but dealing with the species of Titans?!
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> This story will be rated Mature yet it may change later on as I update it. Also, please be aware of the tags shown above. If any of those are not in your favor then please refrain yourself from reading. I do not like having any reader to force themselves to read a story that they do not wish to read—which is completely fine with me. I write for entertainment—not for the glory or fame.
> 
> Furthermore, the story will have some references from Dinosaurs but I did change the plot up a bit and added details of my own.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy "The Last Titan".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, parents make sacrifices so their child can live a better life even if it means they'll never see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three main types of Titans: Abnormals, Shifters (humans who can shift into titans) & Titans (non-shifters). More information about these species will be revealed later on in the story.
> 
> Please keep in mind that all of this fictional and all rights belong to the anime studio— Funimation & Isayama Hajime who is the founder of this amazing manga series. Also, the movie Dinosaurs (2000) belongs to the studio and animation works of Disney.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of "The Last Titan"!

 

 

> " _Some things start out big, and some things start out small, very small. But sometimes the smallest thing can make the **biggest** changes of all."_ — **Pilo** **, _Dinosaurs_ (2000). **

 

_"Oh, Grisha. He's perfect."_

_The man turned, looking at his wife sitting in a polished wooden rocking chair. She cradled a bundle of wool in her arms, cooing in soft whispers. The sunlight casting through the sheer curtains that covered a large window behind her glowed magnificently around her as if she was surrounded by a wondrous halo._

_A smile graced the man's lips as he sauntered over to his beloved. Planting a loving kiss on her forehead, he glanced down at the bundle and pushed back the folds on top to reveal a head full of messy, chocolate curls. His chest burst with pride at the sight of the beautiful child he and his wife created: a tiny babe with sun-kissed skin was sleeping peacefully. Small huffs filtered out of his nose, signaling the life bestowed upon the small child. Yes, this was the most beautiful thing Grisha ever saw and will never forget._

_"He is, isn't he?" He replied._

_The couple had just welcomed their child into the world. The wife was in labour a few hours; oh, tiresome those were! Grisha could not stand the sight of his wife in distress when she announced her water broke, sending his brain to overreact in a frenzy. He finally calmed himself down before returning to his professional mode of Doctor Yeager. He had settled her on the makeshift bed that was prepared months ahead of time, coaxing her as he could imagine the excruciating pain she felt from the horrible screams bursting out of her mouth. After hearing nothing of cries and yells, a piercing cry perked his weary self to uplifting spirits as he set his eyes on a floundering, wet babe. The past couple of days were nothing but the two becoming familiar in caring for another human being much smaller and fragile than themselves. It was a difficult and exhausting process but the two knew they would be perfect with it in no time._

_"I wonder what he'll be like," the wife wondered out loud._

_Grisha hummed. "Hopefully he doesn't take up your stubbornness and overly emotional state."_

_She scorned her husband, elbowing him on his stomach which he just responded with a loud chuckle._

_Then the baby let out a whimper at the loud noise, his face scrunching in distaste for being awaken from his peaceful slumber as his eyelids fluttered opened. Both parents stopped breathing at the sight of one bright, fiery gold and a tranquil teal pair of orbs staring up at them curiously._

_"Grisha... He," The woman stuttered, too shocked to finish her statement._

_"I see it, Carla." Grisha murmured as he leaned in to observe closer, suddenly entranced by his son's mismatched pair of eyes. "I can't believe this is true—normally this doesn't happen on the first born."_

_"I figured much," Carla commented. She poked the babe's nose who squeaked in response before grasping her finger in a tight hold with his puny ones and attacking it by putting it in his toothless mouth. She chuckled. "He's a fighter all right."_

_Grisha laughed. "I love you, Carla."_

_"And I love you, Grisha." The woman said leaning her head back to gaze adoringly to her husband. He leaned forward to meet their lips into a adoring kiss._

_A knock pounding on the door interrupted the passionate moment of the happy couple._

_Grisha pulled away, wondering who could be knocking at the door at such a hour in the early midst of the morning. He reached to the door, taking a peek through the tiny peephole. A mysterious figure dressed in black stood on the other side, its face invisible in the shadows to be defined. Grisha felt his gut twisting into painful knots once his eyes caught the sight of the intricate design in a patch on the unknown figure's shoulder. It couldn't possibly be happening. Not now when his life was finally at peace and starting anew again._

_"Grisha? Who is it?" Carla called out. She questioned what was taking her husband so long to come back._

_It took a moment for the man to decipher what his wife asked him before he saw several more slihouettes appear behind the figure. Eyes widening in mortification, he rushed back to his wife dashing into the room like a bat out of hell._

_Carla jolted from the abrupt appearance of her husband yet the look on his face worried her even more._

_"Grisha, what is it?"_

_" **They're** here."_

_Her eyes widen in disbelief. "N-no. That can't be right..." She glanced down at her son who had fallen back to sleep and responded in more conviction mostly to herself to deny the current situation at hand. "No. It can't be true."_

_"It is, my dear." Grisha said, frowning deeply and wanting to so believe it was the opposite of that yet the memory of the patch proved otherwise. "Carla, we must proceed accordingly to plan."_

_Tears pricked the ends of her eyes as she kept her gaze on the baby. She fixed the blanket more comfortably around him, wanting nothing more than to still here and stare down a there beautiful son's face. Unfortunately, she had to face the harsh, heartbreaking side of life. She_ _inhaled deeply through her teeth, looking up to her husband with an unreadable expression._

_"O-okay." she croaked in a broken voice._

_***_

_Grisha led Carla to the back of the house, scurrying away from the continuous knocks on the door that echoed through the household. He held a large woven basket in his arms while Carla cradled the baby close. Silent tears streamed down her face as she felt the soft thrumming heartbeat from her child against her chest, wishing for some miracle to save him from the monstrous beings in the world. The couple went downstairs, heading out the back door which led to the beginning of the woods. Grisha briefly stopped and turned around, staring at the house behind them then flitting his eyes to the sides to make sure they were the only ones in the area._

_"All right. Do you remember the plan?"_

_Carla nodded, breathing in gasps to stop the sobs from breaking out. Her body shook under the tremors convulsing all over._

_"Carla." He said, putting the basket down and freeing his hands to grasp both of her cheeks. He stared intensely at her before her eyes met his, then spoke in a calm, firm voice. "We have enjoyed the last few days with our child in explicit happiness. Nothing could ever separate him from us especially what's about to happen. Remember how we wanted him to live free and in peace? This will guarantee us to make that dream come true. So I need you to be strong not only for him but for the three of us."_

_Carla just broke, sobbing loudly. Grisha pulled her in his arms, shushing her as much as he could while being attentive to any sudden sound of intruders. He kissed her temple before pulling away yet he kept her close. Looking down at his son, he reached behind his neck to unclasp a silver chain that consisted a key with an odd shaped on the turning handle. He latched it around the wool blanket, tying it in a double knot but loose enough to allow the child remain in comfort. He touched the babe's cheek gently before pecking his forehead._

_"Until we meet again, my son." He said with a solemn smile._

_Carla whimpered._

_He cut her off with a searing kiss, not wanting more than to show the love he always had for this amazing woman standing before him. Reluctantly he pulled away, wiping away the unstoppable tears rushing down her face. He smiled as he stared into those beautiful golden topaz jewels._

_"I love you, my sweet, Carla."_

_"Grisha," She whispered, crying silently when she was pulled into his embrace. She wanted to say the words back but knew that he knew even without saying it. Shutting her eyes close, she savoured the tender moment, desiring nothing else but to stay like this for forever instead of having to go apart for enternity. All too soon in less than a second, Grisha removed his arms from her and stepped back._

_"Go, before they come." He ordered and turned to march back into the house with confidence in each stride to face what lies before him._

_Carla stayed to see her husband return inside the house. Once the door closed behind him, she immediately picked up the basket with one arm while holding the child in the other as she sped off into the woods. The early rising sun shined amongst the gigantic trees' branches, lighting up the narrow passageways on the forest floor which were either clustered of fallen, decayed logs or scattered rubble of boulders. Carla navigated her way carefully and swiftly through the maze of the woods, avoiding crashing into the bulky trunks and falling into barren holes left behind from gophers or rabbits. She didn't run for she feared of hurting her son from being jolted about in her arms or worse—him falling to the rocky forest floor._

_The sound of trinkling water made Carla want to cry in relief as she quickened her pace towards the river that flowed downstream of the lands of Maria. It started from the northern part of Shiganshina then travelled down southward towards the mountain range at the beginning range of the Forbidden Lands where no one was allowed to wander to._

_Carla dropped the basket as she knelt down beside the river. Opening the top flap by unhooking a clip of the lock, she fixed the small comforter in there where she would place her child there. She held the baby in front of her face who had already awoken and was now staring at her with those bizarre, mismatched eyes that would always be considered dangerous to the people he'd meet. Nonetheless, she believed that would not be the case._

_"You're going to be a handsome young man. You know that? A gorgeous, strong man who's going become the greatest of all in life," She said with a forlorn expression while caressing his soft cheeks. She laughed breathlessly as the baby gripped her fingers when they came close to his mouth, slobbering all over it as he chewed on them. Her laughs suddenly turned into hysterical sobs, making her son to tilt his head in confusion and wondered why his mother wasn't paying attention to him all the while looking down at the ground instead. He inhaled sharply to receive enough air then let out a loud shriek which succeeded in gaining back her attention._

_Carla sniffled, using one hand to swipe off the annoying tears from her cheeks as she brought her child to her chest. "Don't ever forget us, okay? I know you won't but if you ever do just remember how much your father and I love you, all right?" She croaked, forcing down the sob that threatened to break out._

_The baby babbled as if reassuring her he won't, squealing when his mother's fingers bobbed the tip of his nose._

_Carla chuckled softly, then held him close. Nuzzling her nose in his hair, she sobbed quietly._

_" **Ich liebe dich mein kleiner Titan.** " _

_Then with a lingering kiss on his forehead, she placed him in the basket giving herself one last look at him who was gazing back curiously. He started to fuss but she instantly hushed by singing softly in foreign tongue, covering him with the extra blankets stored in there. Slowly, the babe's eyes closed to the soothing voice of his mother's falling asleep straight away._

_Carla closed the lid, locking it securely. She pushed it into the river, letting her hand trail along the surface before the water forced it out of her reach. She forced herself to not dive in and bring the basket back to shore. Instead she watched it drift further away, increasing the distance between them and constricting the strings of her heart connected to him like a rubber band being stretched as far as it can go 'til it snaps. It was the last thing Carla saw before a piercing arrow sent from above punctured right upon the left side of her chest where her heart rested beneath, plummeting herself into complete darkness._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt me to write this because we never realize the sacrifices parents make for their children to live in happiness & peace—even if it is heartbreaking to do so. 
> 
> So, how was it? I honestly had no idea this chapter would be so long but I needed to lay out some groundwork information before we get into the plot. I'm not certain if all chapters will be at this length (since I do not favor in writing long chapters which frighten me of being redundant or cause the story to drift to boredom) but it just depends how much I want.
> 
> Updates will be slow & random since I am working. I will try to update when I possibly can. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the continuation of this one but will lead into events of the present where the plot will begin.
> 
> So until next time folks.


	2. Strange Tiny Foreigner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some villagers come across a basket and find a tiny foreigner inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter to "The Last Titan".

_Glaring rays of sunshine bursted through the clouds as a brown basket flowed down the river swiftly, floating above a group of salmon swimming beneath. Their red scales shimmered under the sunlight like a rainbow of glitter. Bustling out from the trees, a grizzly bear sauntered in sight with its nose lifted to air as it caught the scent of meat. It waddled up to the edge before the river, huffing as it peered down at the continuous rippling waves. Once it settled on its chosen prey, a paw rose high into the air ready to strike._

_The bear was suddenly pushed into the river by a powerful force. Its heavy weight fell against the basket, forcing it to jerk back and forth dangerously before bouyancy managed to steady it back in place. The river carried it safely downstream away from the two brawling bears. It passed by a heard of deer who lifted their heads to glance at it before resuming in grazing the grass and prancing back into the woods._

_When the sun was high in the sky, the current became stronger. The basket was streaming downward more quickly than before, fierce waves violently pushing forward and jostling it more vigorously than ever. Down and down the basket cruised on unstable waters, slightly bumping into protruding tips of boulders that were scattered around the water canal. From afar, it could be seen that flat land ended abruptly in a sloping, rocky cliff; water cascaded into a deadly waterfall. The basket neared close to the edge before dropping straight down into an endless abyss._

_***_

_"Mr. Hannes, what is it?"_

_Behind a cluster of greenery shrubs, three pairs of curious eyes stared at the mysterious object that washed up ashore. No one dared to come out to check it out, afraid of what was in it._

_A man answered the little boy's question in a gruff tone. "I don't know."_

_The boy looked up at the man, Hannes, before turning to the raven-haired girl standing beside him, whose grey orbs were staring observantly at the odd object. The boy grabbed the clothed leg of Hannes shaking it, and asked when he finally gained his attention:_

_"Can we go see it now?"_

_"Are you crazy, boy?! We don't know what it is—Mikasa get back here!" He startled when he saw the girl striding towards the miscellaneous item._

_She completely ignored his yells, walking carefully to the brown box. Nearing towards it, she realized it was a basket—similar to the ones she's seen back at the village. She stopped before it, observing the dainty woven material when it suddenly lurched forward and froze abruptly as it skidded across the wet soil._

_She gasped, jumping a few steps back. Hannes and the two-tone haired boy shared a weary glance then turned their attention back to Mikasa. Pushing down her fear, she went back to her previous position in front of the basket. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to find a way to open the object humming when she found the shiny steel of a lock. She tugged on it, huffing in annoyance when the lock wouldn't open. Finding a rock with a sharp edge like the end of a spear, she bashed it on the lock until it clattered defeatedly to the ground._

_She unclipped the remaining parts of it then flipped the top back, finding nothing but a pile of white sheets inside ruffled in weird lumps. Mikasa reached to pull the sheets back when a piercing cry came from underneath._

_"Hannes, come quick!"_

_The man dashed towards her noticing the boy creeping up beside him. His arm shot forward, gripping the boy's elbow and tossing him back to the bushes._

_"No, Jean. You stay here!"_

_"Urgh! I always have to stay low when something cool pops up," Jean whined, crossing his arms with a pout on his face as he reluctantly followed the man's orders._

_Hannes grunted then walked to Mikasa in cautious steps who had already reached to grab something inside the basket and was now holding it close to her chest. When he approached her, he could hear her speaking softly to the bundle of sheets. His hand fell to the waistband of his pants, ready to take his weapon out when needed._

_"What-what is it?"_

_"It was a basket carrying this—look!" She exclaimed, turning around to show Hannes a baby's face swallowed up in a bundle of the white sheets. Its eyelids opened lazily, revealing a mismatched pair of gold and teal eyes._

_Hannes gasped fearfully._

_"What?" Mikasa asked, wondering why the man was acting strangely._

_"Get way from him, Mikasa! Look at its eyes—it's a cold-blooded Titan-shifter from across the land," Hannes explained, voice dripping in fear as he recalled the legends passed down from generation to generation. "Viscious, flesh-eating—"_

_The baby squeaked, leaning forward as if to touch him. Drool seeped out of his opened mouth._

_Hannes gagged in disgust._

_"Looks like a baby to me." Mikasa deadpanned._

_"Don't be a so naive, little girl. Babies grow up! Once it does, it'll be gobbling all of us up with its teeth!"_

_Hannes looked mischievously over his shoulder when he heard a small gasp behind him. He whirled around, smirking deviously at a frightened Jean._

_"Things like that eats us no matter how_ **human** _they appear to be. They'll lure you in and once they do, they'll transform into Giants and tear you to shreds with their sharp teeth!" He emphasized by snapping his jaws close with his lips pulled back as he stalked towards the boy._

_"No!" Jean cried, scurrying to hide behind the bushes._

_Mikasa stared blankly, unaffected of Hannes' statement._

_"So what do we do?" She inquired._

_"Get rid of it!"_

_Mikasa frowned. "But he won't hurt any body. I know it. I'll take good care of him like you did with Jean and me." she tried to convince Hannes in keeping it. A smile formed on the ends of her lips as she gazed down to the baby who was nibbling on his chubby, tiny fingers. "I've always wanted a brother," she murmured thoughtfully._

_Hannes sighed. He knew how harsh the girl's life was-left as an orphan following the devastation of her parents being brutally murdered by robbers, attempting to kidnap her and bring her into the horrendous human trafficking. Luckily, Hannes was on patrol along with several other guards and dropped by the house, seeing how suspicious the door was left opened and immediately arrested the men who had just stepped outside. Realizing how the little girl had no other relatives, Hannes called her his own daughter and has taken care of her since. Of course, Jean came into the picture later on due to his mother had recently passed away of an illness and his father was never present. Although the three looked like a family, the two children we're the complete opposite of siblings. Jean was far rambunctious, running into trouble all the time while Mikasa listened attentively to any order behaving like a matured adult. Hannes would not mind caring for another child, but knew this one would not be greatly favored by the others._

_"Mikasa, that **thing** is dangerous!" He pressed._

_Mikasa let out a huge sigh, nuzzling her nose in the messy best of chocolate curls. "I'm sorry, little one." Then she thrashed the child harshly into Hannes' arms. "Here, you take care of it."_

_Hannes stammered, holding the baby an arm's length away from him._

_Mikasa simply crossed her arms over her chest, staring directly into Hannes' eyes for a few moments before he turned away with a scoff._

_"All right, fine. I will," he said defiantly and walked to the edge of river. He held the baby above the rushing stream, waves splashing against the razor-sharp rocks below. Glimpsing down momentarily, Hannes started mumbling incoherently under his breath._

_"You better hurry up, Hannes! It looks hungry." Jean yelled._

_Hannes grunted turning back around and ready to release the child. A soft coo froze his actions. He stared at the tiny body cocooned in blankets, whose eyes were looking around in wonder coming to stop when they met the man's gaze. A pair of bright embers of gold and striking patterns of blue and green locked on his as if probing into his soul. A softening expression fell over Hannes then snorted at the idea popping in his brain of not endangering this child. Fighting with his thoughts, the baby yawned, grizzling in soft murmurs._

_Hannes closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head to the decision that's been made. He reopened them at the sound of running liquid, finding the baby's face contorted in displeasure as the foul smell of urine wafted to his nostrils._

_Growling in distraught, he ripped the blankets away from the child and grabbed fresh ones from Mikasa who was already by his side._

_"So, are we keeping him?" Mikasa asked while he re-wrapped the clean blanket around the baby._

_Hannes grunted indignantly. "Just make sure you hold him properly," he instructed as he gave the child to her and briskly turned away to leave._

_Jean came forward, walking closer to scrutinize the bundle in Mikasa's arms. He scoffed as he prodded the baby's cheeks, "This ain't no monster. What's it gonna do to us? Gum us to death?"_

_The baby whined, lifting a hand and scratching Jean's cheek with his blunt nails._

_Jean yelped, jumping back. He whimpered then glared at the smug baby's face, rubbing his stinging cheek. "Brat," he snarled._

_Mikasa rolled her eyes, fixing the blanket on the babe then followed Hannes with Jean trotting behind. Hearing squabbles of gibberish, she smiled down at the baby and said to him._

_"You're no monster. You're one of us, now."_

_And so, the strange, tiny foreigner had been taken in by the trio, soon living alongside the townsfolk. All was fine in the village until one day everything changed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Eren still dislikes Jean no matter what. (^^)
> 
> This is the second and last chapter of flashbacks. The next chapter following the rest will be set in the present. Hopefully it went well since I fear of writing long chapters that could bore the readers to death. Furthermore, I apologise for that.
> 
> Will post the next chapter which will set the plot. :)
> 
> Til next time folks.


	3. Another Day in Maria Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has grown up and lives with the townsfolk, living life happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've updated so I do not know if this chapter is good or not to be honest. I apologise if it's not.

_**17 Years Later** _

"Come on, Armin. Hurry!"

A boy, no younger than eleven years old, scampered after two other boys amongst the part of the forest. His wispy, blonde hair flew with the wind as he continued to run. Heavy breaths left from his mouth, causing his chest to burn painfully with each stride he took. He was never fit to be an athlete of any kind, which was why he preferred reading over any sport. 

He finally caught up to the boys, seeing them disappear into a tree. He hurried and lowered himself, crawling into an opened slit where the boys wavered into. Each of their breaths echoed off of the hollow walls of the trunk.

"Do you think he saw us?" A brunette boy asked. 

Armin glances through the narrowed hole. "I don't think so."

Suddenly thunderous footsteps shook the ground beneath them. They cowered back further in the barren trunk, causing themselves to be swallowed up by the shadows as a disguise. Armin's heart pounded rapidly, seeming to burst out of his chest as he heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. Then all went silent.

One of the boys whined. The other slapped his hands over his mouth, giving him a deadly look.

Armin risked the chance to peer through the hole while remaining in the shadows. His eyes squinted to see if anything was out of the ordinary, finding nothing but the calming scenery of nature's beauty.

"Okay, I think the coast is clear—"

The tree was suddenly yanked from above, ripping roots that were buried deep beneath the soil and an explosion of dirt fell all over the boys. They screamed and yelled, backing away from their previous spot. They quickly scrambled up to their feet, scurrying away from the scene. The ground trembled under their feet followed by a terrifying roar that sent their hearts into frozen trepidation.

Armin was few feet behind, pushing his jellied legs onward. Only to trip over a rock that was protruded out of the forest ground.

He yelped as he fell, landing flat-faced. Coughing the speckles of dirt out of his mouth, Armin froze when he felt a sickening presence behind him. Whirling around, he gasped as he looked up to the beast standing before him.

A Titan stood magnificently over the mushroom blonde boy, covering the sun completely. Its muscular tanned body sent out waves of dominance and pure strength. Armin gulped when he took a glimpse at its feet that were more than twice the size of his entire body, quelling down the fact of how they could suddenly crush him in one go. He forced his body to move but he knew he was powerless to escape from this giant. The Titan approached closer, crouching down until the tip of its nose nearly touched Armin's head. Brown, shaggy haired framed the Titan's face. Its serrated teeth were on display thanks to its lipless mouth, coming to an end below on both of its sunken cheekbones. A mismatched pair of ember and teal gazed directly to his, the irises capturing his full attention. Puffs of breath blew out of its nostrils, landing hotly on Armin's face. 

He swallowed dryly, wondering what the Titan's next move would be.

The Titan's jaws opened.

Armin screwed his eyes shut, preparing his body to be shredded by the Titan's teeth. 

His fate was met instead of a tongue, laving his face entirely of salvia.

"Eww! Gross, Eren!" He screeched, laughing as the Titan continued to lick his face.  

The Titan's chest rumbled in response. With one final lick, it moved away. Gleeful trills left its mouth as it nudged its nose against Armin.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you won, you big loof."

The Titan grizzled, puffing its chest out as if it understood its victory over the chase. 

Armin sighed, frowning when he saw no sign of the other boys. "If only I was fast as the others, then I wouldn't be the loser all the time."

The Titan whined, nudging the boy again to get rid of the frown off his face. His tongue poked out and licked a long stripe on his tiny face.

"Eren, stop!" Armin squealed, flicking the Titan's nose. "I don't wanna smell like your fishy breath."

The Titan huffed, shaking its head as if disagreeing to Armin's insult.

Armin shook his head, laughing. "Come on," he said as he stood, dusting himself. "We better get going or else Mikasa will order Hannes to rally a search party. _Again_."

The Titan snorted indignantly.

Armin walked towards him, tapping his boot on the huge bare foot. "Let's get going."

A gigantic hand dropped to his level, fingers uncurling to allow Armin to climb on. Once he did, the Titan ever so carefully placed him on his shoulder before straightening to its full height. Then they made their way back to the village with the ground shaking beneath them.

* * *

"How many times have I told you boys to never strand off into the woods alone?"

Armin swallowed nervously, wiggling a loose string of his sweater as he said. "Many times, sir."

Hannes grunted before turning his head upwards to the Titan standing in front of them. It cowered slightly under the intense, narrowed gaze of his.

"And you are not supposed to be wandering off in _that_ form so carelessly." A soft pitiful whine escaped from the Titan's mouth.

"He didn't mean to, Hannes." Armin defended for the giant whose head hung in shame. "We were only playing chase."

"That could have ended badly if events took a different turn."

The statement rang up a deafening silence, causing tension to rise into the atmosphere. Nothing further needed to be explained. The two individuals knew the possibility of a tragic incident could've happened and thankfully didn't. Though it didn't settle the stinging pain piercing the Titan's chest.

A **_whooshing_** sound caught their attention and soon a figure landed next to Hannes. 

"Where in bloody hell did you get that?" He asked the girl.

Two metal boxes were on either side of her hips, held securely together to the belts attached on her waist. At the ends were small axels handles which she used to navigate her way while soaring through the air. 3DMG turned out to be one of the best gadgets the villagers ever received from the government. It helped towns' guards to survey the entire area on great heights, able to see enemies from afar. Although the townsfolk were pleased in the new invention, the swords sheathed in the metal cases did not appease to all Titan's nature including the one standing in tension at the steel glaring at it.

"Thomas gave this to me since he found an extra in the storage," she told him. 

"Of course," He muttered. "Just make sure you don't bump into anything."

"I won't."

He humphed. "Get him out before someone else does." He simply said before walking away back to the village.

The girl turned around, glaring at the Titan.

"Mikasa, we didn't mean to—"

"I know you didn't, Armin." She assured him, smiling softly before her face returned to its normal stoic expression. "But you know how Hannes feels about him running around like this. Especially when there's word of sights of others bigger than him."

The Titan snarled, huffing when Mikasa stepped forward. It shook its head vigorously, whimpering when her hands took unsheathed the blades swiftly. They gleamed dangerously under the sunlight, becoming overwhelming to the Titan who had his hands behind his head on the spot below the nape of his neck.

"Eren. Stay still. _Eren_ ," Mikasa spoke sternly to the jittery Titan. "Would you rather have Hannes wrangle you out with his bare hands?" 

The Titan huffed defiantly, glaring down at her who was waiting paitently. It highly disliked the manner for him to revert back to its human form, but it must follow orders as to not make Hannes more angry than he is. With a heavy sigh, he knelt down and bared his neck fully to her.

A ghost of a smile fell on Mikasa's lips. She raised her swords, crouching low as she prepared herself to lunge into air to resume her prior objective.

"INCOMING!"

Another pair of blades sliced through the Titan's nape, coming off clean with trendils of blood dripping onto the ground. Waves of steam surrounded the two individuals, rising into the air. Mikasa and Armin directed their eyes to the figure that landed a couple of feet away from them. Armin groaned when he identified who it was

"Was that really necessary, Jean?" 

"Hey, someone had to do it," the two toned-haired boy, Jean, proclaimed. He brought a hand to brush back the blonde mess away from his forehead before dragging his blades on the grass to wipe off the mess. "You, guys, were taking forever to get that idiot out."

"Who you're calling an idiot?!"

The voice called everyone's attention to whirl towards the guy whose clothes were covered in inch of bodily fluids. His messy chocolate nest of hair hovered his sun-kissed chiseled face, perfectly contrasting to the deadly yet mesmerizing pair of firey golden topaz and striking Caribbean blue.

Jean smirked cockily to the raging boy, unaffected of the menance glare he was receiving.

"Why you, dipshit."

"I'll show you who's an idiot, Horseface!" He threw himself onto the other guy.

Jean yelped as he was tackled to the ground. 

"Eren! Stop it! Jean, don't provoke him into turning again. We've just got him out. For once, act like _adults_!"

Mikasa sighed tiredly to the drastic scene of the guy's brawling and wrestling along with Armin's unhelpful cries. Later on, Hannes came over and broke up the fight by placing all of them (including Mikasa) into labor: cleaning up the stables. 

Eren and Jean still bickered as they placed new straw in the stables. Mikasa went over behind them, slapping the back of their heads. They immediately went back to their task yet still glowered at one another. Armin worked diligently in silence, unlike the other two who were too busy raising their voices.

A squeal escaped from Eren as he slipped into a pile of feces. Jean snickered before he was intentionally pushed (by Mikasa) into the disgusting dung pile. He seethed at the laughing audience (consisting of Eren and Armin).

 _Yep_. Hannes thought. _It's just another day in Maria Village._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I've been busy with work and getting ready to attend uni. I will try to post more before I go back.
> 
> Thank you all and have a good day!


End file.
